Character Design (Tibet) by 1201363
Resukhanapan Initiator The Resukhanapan are angry at humanity for the state the planet has been left in thanks to modern society and climate change. They are trying to seek refuse in Shambala and take it back from the Order of Monks that currently reside there. Having to deal with the military in the area while also attempting to reach Shambhala has stifled there attempts to break though. The initiator is the players main contact with this faction early in the storyline. Shambhala Priest The main goal of the Shambhalan Priest is to preserve Shambhala from the dark forces that have arisen since the re-enchantment, but also wants to help citizens all across Tibet whose lives have been destroyed since the re-enchantment. As a highly spiritual person his faith was shook by the event until he came to rationalise it as mankind’s punishment for its abuse of the planet and its greed to take more than it needed. He now dedicates him time to trying to help what is left of humanity. He is very wise and intelligent and tries to take the opinions and council of his peers into account before making decisions. Shambhala Initiate Although they believe the same thing, she is generally more arrogant in her views than the priest, She also feels as though this is a punishment for mankind for their ignoring of climate change until it was too late but prefer to chastise and villainize others for it. Although she will still help them, she feels a sense of superiority over them in that they were not Enlighted enough to realise how dangerous their modern lifestyles were. Gyatso Gyatso is a villager living in the Lhumensai Outpost. He was a former member of the Monasic Order but left when he fell in love with a woman from the village shorty before the re-enchantment. When she was killed, he lost his faith completely but still spends his time trying to help people in the village who have suffered like he has. The only possession of hers that was left was a necklace which was stolen which is. If you retrieve it, he will use his knowledge from when he was part of the order to help the players to enter Shambhala. Military Leader Introduced slightly later in the story. The leader is the main contact for the player in the military storyline which represents the failing of our modern society and how humanity has struggled to keep up with the supernatural threat that has emerged, Part of the soldier’s search for Shambala is to find new Supernatural elements to help them compete. He feels a strong sense of pride in his nation and feels a lot pressure to deliver on his mission. He can act as an Antagonist If the player sides with the Resukhanapan or you can work for him to destroy the dark forces. He does care for people and tries to help them when he can but will never put them before the mission, this sets up for interesting dynamics between him and the Priest.